


Well, hello.

by Marigold_Hates_Passwords, Sillio (SirBasil)



Series: Rambling Morons (that's mostly her) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: She writes, Watching You, watching me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marigold_Hates_Passwords/pseuds/Marigold_Hates_Passwords, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirBasil/pseuds/Sillio
Summary: ,':)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), hopefully not - Relationship
Series: Rambling Morons (that's mostly her) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169267





	1. hrngh, soup.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming soon:  
> Philosophy with The Author

I am but a hallucination. Nothing more than a dream to those that truly live in this world.

But we're not here for that. I'm here because I've no clue what I'm doing. You're here because...

Anyways, I'm mostly an observer so you'll most likely not get anything from me. Maybe a list of ideas or whatever.

I'm not a good writer of any capacity just yet.

bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four hundred twenty


	2. Buh

We got someone new 

So much fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Guess what I found](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)


	3. Beginging Ao3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anguish  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im on my phone.

So I decided to make an Ao3 account.

Alright so I sent an inventation to Ao3, and unlike the lucky Co-Writer of this series it took nine days untill I was able to join and make this very account. I was finally able to make my account (I was hopping this would only take like three minutes or less) "Marigold" was my first choice for a name, I thought it was pretty unlikely that there was no one with that name but I was sure as heck gonna try it! I didn't realize but I was about to go through hell.. My password was pretty easy to come up with and it was like "My_3x4mpl3_Pa88w0rd" many characters long (Not actual password, please don't try it, you'll be fairly disappointed) I did the password one more time to confirm, clicked the "I'm over 13" box, checked the "terms of service" box, and I was able to press the "Create account" button and..... 

"...The name, Marigold. Is already taken..."

You can imagine my surprise. So I had to change my name, and spent like 20 seconds of thinking about a new name, untill someone in my family had told me I could just put a face at the end of it, I was surprised I had never thought of this for any of my usernames for literally anything. I put my name in as "Marigold:|" I spent the ten minutes puting in my password again "My_3x4mpl3_Pa88w0rd", and then again.. "My_3x4mpl3_Pa88w0rd", checked all the boxes again, and then I pressed the "Create account" button hopping this would be the end of it and....

"...Both the begining and the end have to start with a letter. Your allowed only letters and underscores no other characters..."

At this point I was a upset. So I then made my name "W_Marigold_M" because the M and W are interchangeable, and I was just done with it, but then I quickly changed my name to "Marigold_Hates_Passwords" because I knew what I would have to do in a couple seconds.. Five minutes later.. Password-"My_3x4mpl3_Pa88w0rd" another five minutes.. Confirm Password-"My_3x4mpl3_Pa88w0rd", "I'm at least 13" check, "Terms of service" Check.. PTSD hits.. I was sure something was wrong.. I pressed the hellish button... 

I slowly pealed my hands away from my eyes, waiting to see the worst and...

"Account successfully made"

I rejoyced and recited the phrase in my mind, "Third times the charm" and saved my password. Now I only had to put my account on google (I was on safari for some reason) I typed in "Ao3" into the google search bar went into the website and clicked "Log in", and the first suggestion was my account and it said..

-password-  
"Marigold_...assword" 

And with that I finish this chapter.  
I hope you enjoy the rest of this series.

**Author's Note:**

> four hundred twenty


End file.
